


Prom Night

by Anarchyandcigarettes (anarchyandcigarettes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchyandcigarettes/pseuds/Anarchyandcigarettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the dreaded prom night and Castiel couldn't be more anxious. The fact that Dean Winchester keeps staring at him doesn't exactly help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Night

 

     Castiel sighed as he straightened his blue tie in the mirror. He had purchased the suit the day before, making it fit awkwardly on his body as he hadn't had time to get it tailored. He was already in a rush. The clock read 7:36. Castiel had never planned on showing up on time anyways, everyone knew that being early meant standing around awkwardly awaiting your friends to show up. Not that he had many friends. Prom had started at 7:00 and Meg had a hard time letting him forget. The constant buzz of his cellphone didn't help his reluctance towards the event. He finally opened his phone, sending her a quick text.

_Castiel: I'm on my way._

_Meg: about damn time princess. txt me when u get here._

     Castiel sighed, rubbing his temples. Why did he agree to this again? He stood up, straightening his suit. "It's only one night. And its senior year. I have to go. And I promised Meg." He looked toward the mirror once more before shrugging at his reflection and heading out the door.

     The drive to Meg's was quick and thankfully on the way to the venue. Castiel sat in silence, making a mental note to have Michael take a look at his broken stereo. His right hand wandered from the gear shift, making its way toward the center console. He idly placed a cigarette between his lips, inhaling sharply as he held the flame to it. The gravel crunched beneath his tires as he pulled into Meg's driveway. He sent her a text announcing his presence, which deemed pointless as he watched Meg's silhouette from the window. As minutes passed he witnessed what he assumed was her mother fussing over her. Castiel sincerely hoped that he wouldn't be dragged out of the car for pictures. Just as his patience was thinning Meg opened the door revealing her dress. It wasn't too fancy, but Castiel hadn't expected anything less of her. She wore a black dress that was short in the front and hung long in the back, the tight material clinging to her hourglass shape. His eyes followed the smooth length of her legs and rested on her black heels strapped securely to her ankles. As she opened the car door she carefully gathered the back of her dress in one hand, sliding into the small car effortlessly. Castiel immediately shifted into reverse, swallowing hard as he felt Meg's eyes on him.

     "You look beautiful." He stated simply, breaking the silence. Meg pushed her curled locks to the side, her cubic zirconium necklace clinking as she leaned forward, humming in agreement. She plucked a cigarette from Castiel's pack and held her hand out expectantly. Castiel gently placed his lighter in her palm.

     "And you're as handsome as ever." She smiled in his direction, clicking the lighter once before holding it's flame to the cancer stick. Castiel instinctively reached for the window control, pressing the button to let the smoke dissipate. As soon as the cool rush of air found its way into the vehicle he heard a small noise of protest. Ash had fallen from the cigarette, covering the front of Meg's dress in small white specks.

     "Uhm, oh wow, I'm sorry about that." Castiel apologized profusely. Meg just laughed, brushing the ash from her chest.

     "Its fine, don't be so apologetic." She blew out a puff of smoke, nonchalantly adjusting her hair in the mirror.

     "I'm sor-" Meg punched Castiel in the shoulder lightly, giving him a pointed look. "Oh," he breathed, smiling at the girl sitting next to him.

     "Senior Prom..." Meg sighed. "How ever did we make it through these last few years?" She flicked the butt out the window, unlatching her seatbelt as they pulled into the parking lot of a Best Western hotel. "Ugh, I'm getting all nostalgic." She applied another coat of her red lipstick before opening the door and stepping out. Castiel sighed, pulling out the little amount of cash he managed to save for the tickets. They walked to the door together, immediately noticing Balthazar leaning against the stone wall of the establishment.

     "Hey Balthazar!" Cas was immediately the first to speak up. "Why aren't you in there?" Balthazar turned towards Castiel, acknowledging Meg with a slight nod accompanied by a smile.

     "There's so many beautiful women in there, mate. They're practically fighting over me." His blue eyes glistened in the setting sun, golden hair holding a silver tone to it. "Its the accent. Don't want to start a riot now, do we?" He winked at Castiel, of whom was being dragged by the elbow.

     "Whatever. The women probably chased you out for being arrogant." Meg called to Balthazar teasingly. Upon opening the doors they were ushered to the right by the schools photography teacher, demanding that they get close and that Cas should _smile_ more. Castiel immediately headed for the staircase once the photo was snapped, eager to escape the camera. A tall figure of whom was climbing up the stairs managed to bump into him as he tried to make the descent.

     "Hey!" A voice cheerfully greeted him. Castiel could feel the blush creep into his cheeks. His gaze rose from the floor only to be met by forest green irises. Castiel barely had time to open his mouth before Dean Winchester was pulling him into a tight hug. The smaller boy hesitantly raised his arms in a weak reciprocation of the embrace. Dean wore black slacks and a white button up adorned with a red tie, dressed simply but still handsome none the less.

     "Oh, uh... I thought you weren't coming to prom?" Castiel stammered out as Dean released him. "Who's your date? Or are you here to pick up all the single ladies?" Dean shrugged, placing his hands in his pockets.

     "Can't help being a lady's man." He flashed a mischievous smile. Meg looped her arm in Castiel's.

     "Sorry to burst your bubble but I gotta take my date back." She smiled at Dean before ushering Cas down the stairs once more. They made their descent to the bottom floor through some sort of flashing tunnel and glow in the dark paint. Apparently the theme was Alice in Wonderland and it was supposed to be a 'rabbit hole' of sorts. Cas was awing at the decorations when he caught Meg staring at him.

     "What?" Cas asked sheepishly, shying away from the accusatory look Meg gave him.

    "Oh no. Don't you dare play dumb with me, lover-boy." Castiel sighed, nodding in agreement. "Come on, princess." Meg gave him a reassuring squeeze as they made their way through the thick crowd of teens, stopping every now and again to chat with friends. Finally they made their way to the tables, immediately being summoned by Charlie and Anna calling their name. Cas immediately took a seat, striking up conversation with the two. He could see the hesitation in Meg's body language as she sat, and her eyes kept darting to the dance floor.

     "Go." Castiel urged, leaning towards the girl. "Get on that floor and dance. Find some cute guys and have fun." Meg smiled at Castiel gratefully before giving his shoulder a tight squeeze and running off. Cas smiled after her, happy to see that she would enjoy her prom. His thoughts were shattered by Charlie's soft voice.

     "Well. look who it is." She stood and held her arms out as Dean walked toward her, meeting in a warm hug. Castiel's eyes met Dean's briefly before making their way to Anna's. He tried to strike up a conversation long enough to occupy Charlie's time with Dean. Once the blonde haired boy left Charlie spoke. "So..." She started as she sat down once more. "You and Dean? Whats up."

     "Ugh..." Cas groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Does everyone know?" Charlie snorted.

     "Well, considering Dean saw me about an hour ago and is coming over here like he hasn't seen me in years, yeah." Castiel looked up in surprise. "Cas," Charlie said with feigned exasperation. "He glances over here like every five minutes." Castiel followed her gaze and low and behold, Dean Winchester, with his perfect sandy hair, freckles and bright smile was standing at the back of the room, staring in Castiel's direction. A smirk crossed Dean's face as he nodded at Castiel before making his way to the dance floor. He placed his hips on either side of a blonde girl's waist and Castiel's stomach twisted in knots as he watched Jo Harvelle lean into his embrace. His gaze was broken by Meg standing in front of him, hand outstretched expectantly.

    "Come dance with me!" She urged, half dragging Castiel out of his chair. "You're my date after all."

     "Oh, no." Castiel resisted, staying in his seat. "Meg, we're only here as friends. you know." He tried to ignore the hurt look that crossed Meg's face as she sighed and took off. Cas turned his body towards Anna and Charlie again, he could see their looks of disapproval.

     "That was a little rude." Anna spoke softly. Cas shook his head.

     "I know. I didn't mean for it to be, its just that Meg gets a little handsy." He sighed. "I feel like she has this preconceived notion that this isn't the innocent little date others see it as." He buried his hands in his face. "I mean, in December we went to the movies together and she asked me if I wanted to hook up, for Christ's sake." Charlie nodded in understanding and Anna's face softened.

     "Not exactly the most romantic proposition." Charlie chuckled. "But it looks like Meg's having a fine time now." Castiel followed her gaze to the dance floor where Meg and Ruby were grinding seductively together, much to the approval of the men on the dance floor. Movement caught Cas' eye as Dean approached him from the left. He pulled out a chair, seating himself right next to Castiel.

     "Get rid of him!" Anna whispered from his right side. Cas turned to her, looking panicked. She giggled, grabbing Charlie's hand and leading her away. "I could use some punch." She smirked as she lead her girlfriend away, leaving Castiel alone with Dean. He turned as Dean cleared his throat.

     "So uh, Meg huh?" Dean asked nonchalantly, but Cas could see past his ruse. "She looks good."

     "Yeah, she's beautiful." Castiel looked towards Meg, of whom had lost herself in the swaying bodies of teenagers and shitty rap music.

     "So is this a real date, like, is there anything more going on between you two?" Castiel could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. Did Dean really think-?

     "Oh, god no. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Meg- as a sister of sorts. But no, to answer your question its nothing like that." Cas said a little to hastily. Dean chuckled.

     "Alright then." He spoke softly. "Then why did you come with her? I mean, c'mon Cas, we both know you couldn't gotten a _real_ date." Castiel shrugged. Eyes falling to the floor. "I miss you, Cas..."

     "I don't know, Dean. I'm just not into anyone really." He bit the inside of his cheek, mustering up what little courage he could find within himself. "Had I known you were coming, maybe I would've asked you." Dean smiled at that, so Cas felt like he could breathe easy.

     "Oh really? That's too bad, because it looks like you've already gotten a prom date, where as I'm still single." Dean joked, shoving Cas' shoulder slightly. They began to fall back into their comfort zones with one another, mending the bridge that had once burned to the ground.

     "I don't know about that, Dean." Castiel laughed, warm and wholeheartedly. "Meg was a little pissed about me not dancing with her. I could go break up our date and then ask you. How about that? Dean, would you be my prom date?" Cas batted his eyelashes at the boy seated next to him. It seemed like they naturally gravitated toward one another, because there was no way they were sitting this close five minutes ago.

     "You're a little late for that." Dean said, smiling at the floor before raising his gaze once more. "Oh god!" Dean exclaimed as his eyes drifted past Castiel. He grabbed the dark haired boy by the cheeks, directing Cas' view to his line of sight. There on the dance floor stood a very awkward looking Sam Winchester, or better known as Dean's little brother. He was a freshman, but his height said otherwise as he loomed over everyone. The shock value however, was the sight of Gabriel, Castiel's cousin, of whom was a few months older than him, attempting to romance the younger Winchester. "Well, that's a little sexual." Dean chuckled as he watched the two boys dance together, the difference in their height making the scene more comical than anything.

     "Oh geeze. Dean, Dean its painful." Cas giggled as he adverted his eyes. "Shouldn't you be playing big brother?" Dean shook his head.

     "Nah, I'm pretty sure they'll be fine." Dean leaned back comfortably as a small blonde girl in a white silk gown walked past them. "Hey Jess." Dean called to the girl.

     "Fuck you, Winchester." Came the tear soaked reply. Cas raised his eyebrows in shock. Jessica was always such a sweet girl and this attitude was unexpected. Castiel stared at the boy, waiting for an explanation. Dean shrugged, sighing.

     "Not to be the _bad_ guy or whatever, but I might've told Sam that 'book club' Jess was in... Hasn't exactly been offered since last semester." Cas' eyes widened in shock.

     "You mean she cheated on Sam? With who?"

     "Aw, c'mon Jess, I didn't mean it like that?" Someone yelled as a mullet streaked past the two boys.

     "Guess she doesn't like her new boyfriend's sense of humor." Dean pointed towards Ash, the redneck with an IQ that would put anyone to shame.

     "Poor girl. God, I'm gonna miss this. Don't get me wrong, I hate having drama, but other people's, yeah. I'll admit its pretty entertaining." Castiel laughed glancing toward the crowd that was slowly thinning. "Well, prom died down quickly. What do you say we find an after party?" Castiel watched the green eyes he envied so much turn towards him.

     "I was actually waiting on getting word from Crowley, but he hasn't gotten back to me yet. But hey, man. If you wanna go I'll be sure to hit you up." Cas could feel both excitement and anxiety building. It had been months since he and Dean hung out and he worried that this would be another empty promise.

     "Cas!" Meg called to him, walking in his direction. "So what are we doing after this?" She looked at Cas expectantly, who, much to her chagrin, shrugged.

     "I don't know. I was thinking about finding an after party with Dean." Castiel almost flinched at the narrowed eyes that stared down on him.

     "Right, well I'm leaving with Ruby, so you know, text me when you're not _busy_." She snapped before disappearing once again.

     "Ouch." Dean looked at Cas sympathetically. "What was that about?"

     "She's just worried about me. Because, well, she knows our past..." Cas whispered, not meeting Dean's eyes. "I'm gonna get out of here. It's pretty dead." Cas rose, Dean mimicking his movements.

     "Yeah, I'm probably gonna head to Crowley's anyways." Dean said as they ascended the stairs together, both freeing their car keys from their slacks.

     "So where did you park?" Cas asked as the cool night air surrounded them. Dean chuckled, pointing in the direction of Cas' car.

     "Right next to yours." He smiled as they walked in silence. Once they reached their cars Dean spoke up. "I'll text you and let you know the details." He opened his car door, the Impala squeaking in protest. Cas remembered all the nights he spent in that car. All the drives they took with nowhere in mind as long as it wasn't home. He shook the thoughts away.

     "Alright. I'm headed to Michael's, so you know where to find me." He waved as he slid into his vehicle. The Impala roared to life and Castiel watched the taillights as the car disappeared into the night. He pulled out of the parking lot, lighting up another smoke to pass the time as he made his way to his cousin's. It wasn't too far, the drive short enough to where half of the cigarette remained as he pulled into the apartment's parking lot. He sat in his car, which continued running due to its warmth, finishing off the cancer stick before tossing it aside.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a One Shot but its turning out a little longer than expected. Stay tuned for chapter two!


End file.
